Nonstop-Samurai Wiki
Welcome all Nonstop-Samurai fans and Hopefuls. We strive to collect the most up-to-date info (with screenshots preferably) for your specific needs and/or wants. So if you have any questions, concerns or changes you would like to see made please feel free to message me on Line app or in-game at TheBitch. Beginner Tips for New Players * Save your magatama for 7-day log-in half price Ameikozou healer. He is very good for beginners and well into end-game. * If you acquire Ameikozou before you buy any VIP lvls it is possible to have 2 Ameikozou in your line-up. * Join a guild as early as possible to join guild wars and have access to guild shop for Shikigami Fragments. * Save 200 magatama daily for Sacrifice III to guarantee at least 1 frag per day from guild shop. * Aoando from guild shop is your best all-around bet for end-game tank healer. * When doing seal do not lower the difficulty because it won't give you anymore than the highest difficulty because it will just decrease the amount of stones received. * Use talent points often and evenly. * Tapping your character may feel pervy but does give random rewards like talent stones, gems and potions for shiki. * Do as many QF's (Quick Fights) a day as possible because rebirthing requires 60+. * Before Rebirth 0 it isn't worth forging anymore then 3000 or maybe 8000 point value gear and only if it's Orange quality. * For best results in GW (Guild Wars) always check within last hour of GW timer on your selected zones and what your guild holds. * Don't be scared to "Donate" Shiki frags to members if you are not collecting the specific frags they wish for or if you already have that Shiki and Do not use it. * Clicking "Auto" on the battle page will cause you to fight bosses every 2 mob kills until you lose to a Boss. End-game pro tips * When doing Explorations check for level 2 gems and focus on these using double rewards as often as possible to ensure you receive at least 1 per explore as sometimes you wont receive any otherwise. * When doing your shiki layout remember their skills and what they do whether they are ranged or melee. This has a great impact on your ability to "Complete" seal with the most talent points at higher difficulties. * After rebirthing at any lvl be careful not to waste stones collected from dojo by refining too early. Smelting/Forging * To turn off auto-collect click battle, then the config tab and un-check any color gear you wish to auto-sell for gold. * Some things like transfer and rebirth require smelting a specific amount of gear so it's good to leave white and green on until these requirements are met and then turning off white and possibly green auto-collect. Some turn off just white personally I turn off White and Green for afk times of the day so my bag doesn't fill up before I can check on it. * Smelting is a good way to acquire higher tier gear but check the stats for each piece before just "throwing it on" * Smelting earns you forge points in incremental points based on the quality of gear you smelt. * White = 10 Green = 20 Blue = 50 Purple = 100 Orange = 200 Gems for Equipment * Gems can also be forged by combining 3 of same gems of similar type. For example 3 lvl 1 str gems gives 1 lvl 2 and so on.... * Gems give stats as follows, # Level 1 - +3 # Level 2 - +10 # Level 3 - +30 # Level 4 - +80 # Level 5 - +170 # Level 6 - +310 # Level 7 - +500 # Level 8 - +750 # Level 9 - + 1100 # Level 10 - +??? Stats differences between Classes * The Following Stat increases are based off 1 per point per skill = the following returns. (All stats except for Exorcist have been tested and verified). Onibusha * Strength - 16 hp, 2 mp, 2 phys def * Intelligence - 16 hp, 8 mp, 2 phys def * Agility - 16 hp, 2 dodge, 2 anti-crit * Quickness - 16 hp, 2 mp, 4 phys atk * Endurance - 32 hp, 1 phys def, 1 mag def * Luck - 16 hp, 2 hit, 2 crit Onmyoji * Strength - 16 hp, 8 mp, 2 phys def * Intelligence - 16 hp, 2 mp, 4 mag atk * Agility - 16 hp, 2 dodge, 2 anti-crit * Quickness - 16 hp, 8 mp, 2 mag def * Endurance - 32 hp, 1 phys def, 1 mag def * Luck - 16 hp, 2 hit, 2 crit Exorcist * Strength - 16 hp, 2 mp, 4 phys atk * Intelligence - 16 hp, 8 mp, 2 mag def * Agility - 16 hp, 2 dodge, 2 anti-crit * Quickness - 16 hp, 8 mp, 2 phys def * Endurance - 32 hp, 1 phys def, 1 mag def * Luck - 16 hp, 2 hit, 2 crit Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse __NONEWSECTIONLINK__